Element
by nonnahs22
Summary: Element is a fictional co-ed 13 membered kpop group. This is my story as leader of Element. Super Junior is in the story along with a few other kpop idols. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I updated this on Sungmin's birthday! Hehe Please note that it says updated because I published this story on Sungmin's birthday last year. This chapter is different than the old one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Junior or any other bands used in this story. Although I wish I could take Sungmin to my gorgeous bb~^^

* * *

My name is Shannon Chua. I was born in Fremont, California on April 7, 1995. Come with me and discover how I became leader of Element, the largest co-ed Korean pop group in the world.

It was the day of my senior year summer vacation with my friends. My parents had surprisingly let me travel to South Korea with my two best friends before we parted ways for college. My best friend, Aiden was extremely talented in music and had won a music competition. The grand prize was to explore the world of Korean pop along with any two of his friends all expenses paid. The company gave us backstage passes and allowed us to go anywhere the camera crew went as long as we didn't cause any problems.

His girlfriend who was my other best friend was coming along. I knew the main reason I was invited was to make sure Aiden and his girlfriend didn't do anything wrong, but I didn't mind. I wanted a senior trip with all of us, but unfortunately, this meant that my boyfriend, Will, wouldn't be able to attend.

Aiden was going to work with some producers for 2 weeks and Calleigh and I would accompany him to various places. Our last two weeks was to be spent explore new places and things by ourselves. The last two weeks was going to be an interesting trip because none of us knew any Korean whatsoever.

I didn't know that I was about to open a new hidden chapter in my life. When I looked back to this trip on my later years, I never once regretted the choice I made.

"Aiden! Hurry up or we are going to miss our flight! We have to pick Calleigh up!" I yelled exasperatedly.

His voice carried back in reply. "No we aren't. Calm your balls!"

"I would if it were possible for a girl to do that. What on earth is taking you so long?" I retorted, "Just hurry up will you? Your girlfriend has already waiting outside her house for the past ten minutes!"

Loud thudding and banging noises could be heard from where I was standing in the entrance of his house. His mom appeared from the kitchen. "Hey Shannon. Sorry it's taking him so long. He has been working with his music all day again and he decided that he wanted to pack at the last minute." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed. "Sounds like something he would do. Don't worry Mrs. Lee. Aiden has always been like that and I'm used to it by now."

"Hey Mrs. Impatient. Is Will meeting us at the airport?" Aiden finally appeared dragging along two luggage bags. He dropped them at my feet and went back upstairs to retrieve the last bag.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "He said he had a surprise, but I don't know when or where it is happening.

"I thought you shipped all your music stuff there already?" His mom asked as her son came down the stairs. "Why are you bringing so much stuff?" She stared at the two boxes already at the door.

He laughed. "Well, I didn't really trust the shipping service to handle some of my more expensive items." He added hastily to his mom's disapproving look. "I only want to make sure they don't accidently break! That would be such a waste of money!"

Letting out a sigh, Mrs. Lee asked, "Have you got everything then?"

"Yeah, think so at least." Aiden shrugged.

I laughed. "What happens if you don't have everything?" He ignored that comment.

His mom took her only son by the arm and talked to him about a few last-minute safety precautions. "Make sure you are careful! Korea has some crazy drivers so be careful when you are on the road. My friend who used to live there is a really good driver, but he always does unexpected things that normal people do not do. Not that I'm saying they are weird, it's just that in Korea you pick up a lot of driving skills because of small spaces and stuff like that. Anyways, always..."

Aiden chirped, "Have cellphones on us and stay close to each other. Yeah Mom, I got it. Don't you think you can trust me? You already told me like billion times already. Besides, I'm going to be working most of the time anyways and the people there have arranged everything for us. They even hired a translator to come with us to help us understand what is going on."

His mom smiled. "Of course I trust you. But I, like a normal parent, don't want to lose you. Take care." She placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged me. "Tell Calleigh I said hi and give her my love." Tears slowly started to form in her eyes.

Aiden stepped forward and hugged her. "Aww Mom. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Besides, you and Dad will be fine without me. You know, get some rest before I come back and make life miserable for you." He smiled and released her. "Bye mom!" Aiden grabbed his things and followed me out the door. He threw his stuff into the trunk of my SUV that my parents had bought for my brother who was now in college. I climbed into the driver's seat, waiting for Aiden to sit shotgun. I drove carefully out from the sidewalk, waving goodbye to crying Mrs. Lee. We reached Calleigh's house in five minutes.

She was sitting on her front porch with her luggage while petting her cat. When she saw us, she quickly put her gray-striped cat to the side and grabbed her luggage. Bending over, she placed a quick kiss on her cat's head. Aiden and I hopped out of the car. While I opened the trunk again, Aiden ran up the path and placed a kiss on Calleigh's cheek. He took her bags in one hand and slung an arm around her shoulders. She laughed and playfully smacked him.

"Hey Shannon." She greeted me once they reached the car. "What took Aiden so long?"

Her boyfriend frowned. "What makes you think I was the reason we were late? It could have easily been Shannon."

Calleigh giggled. "I know you too well."

I laughed. "The slowpoke didn't pack before because he was busy with his music. I'm guessing he was also preoccupied the whole day today as well since it is 5 and our flight is at 7. Oh, by the way, Mrs. Lee sends her love."

Calleigh smiled. "Typical Aiden."

Aiden placed Calleigh's items in the trunk and said, "Hey! I am still here you know! I can hear you."

Calleigh and I laughed and climbed into the car. We drove out of her neighborhood and down the street to the highway. I took the highway north and headed up towards San Francisco.

"You guys hungry?" I asked as we got stuck in rush-hour traffic.

Aiden yawned. "Eh. Not really. Calleigh?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I'll eat at the airport."

I replied, "I'll stop at McDonald's or something. Airport food is hella expensive for no reason."

When we finally got to San Francisco airport, it was 5:50. Noticing a McDonald's on a freeway sign, I took the exit and went through the drive-through. We each ordered a burger with fries and a drink. As soon as we got our food, we headed back up the freeway. After fifteen minutes, we were driving into the San Francisco International Airport Short-Term Parking Lot. My parents promised to pick it up later since I refused to allow them to come with us. I didn't want to leave my parents crying in the middle of the airport. Calleigh spotted an empty spot on the 3rd floor and directed me to it. We ate our meal in the car while chatting about random topics. At 6:20 we got out of the car and headed for the check-in desk for our flight.

The person at the check-in desk greeted us cheerfully and put tags on our entire luggage. She pointed to the far left. "Your gate, A22, is down that way. The plane is set to leave at 7 pm. Your seats are at a window seat all next to each other in the First Class C1, C2, and C3." She smiled. "Have a nice trip to Seoul."

Calleigh smiled. "Thanks." She grabbed Aiden's arm and headed towards the gate.

I huffed in exasperation and grabbed the tickets. I followed the couple down to the security check. We went through without incident and continued on to the gate. When we got to the gate entrance, I stopped in surprise. Somebody who looked extremely like my boyfriend was sitting there on one of the chairs, just lounging back. "Will?" I called out.

Will turned his head in our direction. When he saw us, he smiled and stood up. "Hey guys!" He pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

I laughed. "Was this the surprise?"

"Mhm." His eyes sparkled. "I bet you were never expecting this."

Calleigh frowned. "How did you get in here? I thought they only let people with tickets in this area."

"That is why you get connections. My father knows the person who owns the place." Will smirked.

Aiden laughed. "Damn bro." They did that guy handshake that most boys seemed to do. I never did understand the meaning of it. Calleigh and I exchanged looks. I could see that she didn't understand it either. I started in surprise as Will hugged me from behind.

"Hey." He tucked his chin onto my shoulder and lightly blew on my neck. I tensed slightly and he chuckled softly. Calleigh rolled her eyes and made an excuse to talk to her boyfriend in private.

I turned in Will's grasp so I was facing him. "Hey cutie!" I kissed him briefly.

He let go of me and grabbed my hand with a slightly teasing expression, tugging me away. I frowned in confusion, but willingly walked with him down the hall. As we went along, I intertwined my fingers with his. Will led me all the way down to a door that was marked by an Employees Only sign. He fished out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Will? What is this? We aren't employees." I questioned.

He smiled. "It's your going away present." He pushed open the door and my jaw dropped slightly in amazement. The room was obviously not used that often, but Will had cleaned it up pretty well. He decorated it with a couch and a coffee table. Lit candles and flowers were placed all around the small room.

I took a step into the room and Will followed me in. He closed the door, blocking out all of the sun. The candles casted a soft warm glow on everything. I laughed as I recognized one of my favorite smells lingering in the air. I turned and kissed Will again as a way to say thank you. He wrapped his arms around my waist as mine went around his neck. Somehow, we made it to the couch without breaking the kiss. I leaned forwards until I was lying on top of Will. After a few minutes, I broke the kiss. Gasping for air, I smiled softly at my boyfriend.

"Do you like it?" Will asked. "You do know I'm extremely jealous that I can't go."

I rested my chin against his chest and laughed. "I am too, but it does make sense. Aidan could only bring two friends to all the events and Calleigh wanted to go. You know the main reason I'm going is because Mrs. Lee doesn't want Aiden alone with his girlfriend for a month. Besides, I'll be back home before you know it."

"I know. It sucks still though. I wish I could just buy backstage passes or something." He sighed. We stayed quiet for a couple minutes.

I laced my hands in his hair and kissed him. He responded quickly, running his hands down to stop at my waist. It quickly grew more passionate than I was expecting and I broke the kiss again. "Will," I gasped as his lips grazed my neck.

"Mhm?"

"I don't think this is the place for-" My words were cut off by his lips. I gave up the fight and allowed him to roll over with me below him. Will pulled of his shirt and threw it aside. I gazed softly at his muscular body. All those years of being an athlete had really toned his body. I lifted my hand and placed it against his chest. Meeting my eyes, Will slowly allowed our lips to touch once more.

"Flight 7426 is now boarding." The call echoed faintly into the room a few minutes later.

I jerked away from Will. "I have to go."

"Just a little longer?" He smiled hopefully.

I laughed. "And those few more minutes will take a lot more time than you would expect." I gently pushed Will off and stood up. "Besides, it's not the time and place to be doing this." The room was filled with an awkward silence as I yanked down my shirt and threw my jacket back on. Will retrieved his shirt and rearranged his hair. We had never gone this far in the three years we had been together before. Will opened the door and we walked back out hand in hand.

Calleigh and Aidan looked up at our approach. Aidan asked, "Where did you guys go?"

"His good-bye gift." I smiled at the confusion on the couple's faces. "Anyways, they are calling the First Class Seats now."

Will pulled me into a hug. "Bye you guys. Have fun! I wish I could have gone."

Aiden grinned guiltily. "You do know that I'm really sorry that you can't come right?"

My boyfriend shook his head. "Nah. It's cool bro. I totally understand. Besides, even if I could come, I don't think my dad would let me. He wants me to help work at his company." He rolled his eyes. "What can you do when you are the son of a CEO?"

I laughed and slapped his arm. "There's no need to make yourself sound so amazing. You aren't anywhere close to that."

"Really?" He leaned in and kissed me. "I think the present was quite amazing, don't you?" He whispered so softly that Aiden and Calleigh couldn't hear. "I guess I'll have to take a rain check." He laughed and pulled away. I blushed with the memory as I followed Calleigh and Aidan to the waiting attendant. Will called out. "I love you."

Turning, I replied. "I do too." I handed the attendant our tickets.

The attendant smiled. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"You two are cute." She handed back our tickets. "Have a good flight to Seoul."

"Thank you!" Calleigh chirped as Aiden took the tickets. The three of us walked down the tunnel to the plane. Before I entered the plane, I looked back at the entrance. My boyfriend was still standing there, watching us leave. I turned and stepped onto the plane. The first few steps had been taken on the trip that would change my life forever...

* * *

I apologize if the whole present thing was over the top. Trust me, it plays a factor later on! :[ Sorry again!

Tell me your comments and reviews! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I published this story exactly one year after the first chapter -_-'' Sorry guys! I promise to do better D;

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Super Junior. *sigh* If only I could own Sungmin3

**Please note that the Chapter One has been updated and it is different from the first one.**

* * *

I yawned and threw the bed covers back of the hotel bed. It's been four weeks since we been in Seoul and in two days we would be leaving. It had pretty interesting to see the behind the scenes music programs along with backstage passes to a concert. People had not really paid us much attention as they rushed back and forth, getting ready for the performances. But other than that, the past four weeks had been pretty uneventful unless you count the times where we struggled to get over the language barrier.

Rolling over, I noticed that Calleigh wasn't in the other bed. I got up slowly, stretching as I went. "Calleigh?" There was no response. I walked to the bathroom, wondering if she was taking a shower. There was a note attached to the mirror.

_Hey sleepyhead. I went downstairs to get breakfast for us. Be back soon! Hugs and kisses! – Calleigh_

I smiled at the note. She always liked to write hugs and kisses at the end of each note she wrote. I decided to take a shower before she got back. Fifteen minutes later, I got out of the shower to the sound of Calleigh opening the door.

"Hey!" Calleigh called through the door. "I'll leave your breakfast outside and I'll get Aiden to come eat with us alright?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered as I started doing my normal morning routine. By the time Calleigh got back with a sleepy Aiden in tow, I had already set out the food and utensils. "Who's the sleepyhead now?" I teased Calleigh.

She rolled her eyes. "It's almost near impossible to wake him up." Aiden protested as he sat down on a chair. Calleigh smiled at her boyfriend. "You know it's true."

After breakfast with Aiden almost falling asleep into his food, we decided that we would go shopping around one of Seoul's main shopping centers. We had ventured into the fish markets, night markets, and countless places. My mom would be horrified by the money I spent on souvenirs and trinkets. I had actually shipped a box full of items home already since they would not have been able to fit in my luggage.

After lunch and couple hours of Aiden complaining about holding our shopping bags, we wandered around the area. Strolling down the streets, I noticed that there was a karaoke place a few blocks down. "Hey, why don't we try that? I think they allow you to play instruments there too."

Aiden agreed automatically and dragged his unwilling girlfriend down the street. "It's been so long since I played the guitar." He pleaded.

Calleigh scoffed. "You played two weeks ago! It's not my fault that you shipped all your equipment back home already!"

"I had to! They have to be shipped earlier than our flight otherwise I'd have to pick them up personally on a later date. And you know my parents won't unless they have to and I'm too lazy to drive all the way to the airport!" Aiden whined. "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

When Calleigh finally relented, we entered the store. I was surprised by all the posters hanging on the walls. They were numerous bands with names like Super Junior, SNSD, SHINee, and B2ST. I felt slightly amused by the different group titles that were unique to the Kpop world. While Aiden and Calleigh discussed with the employee about the pricing, I wandered around the room, looking at the pictures. Stopping at the Super Junior one, I spotted a male that I thought was pretty good looking in the few advertisements I saw of them.

"You like Super Junior?" A voice said behind me.

I whirled around and faced the girl. "I don't know them really. I've seen commercials of them around Seoul. And how did you know that I don't speak Korean?"

"Your friends are speaking English. I assumed you did the same." She pointed at the poster. "Which one do you like the best so far then?" I placed a finger on the guy I liked. "Ah. The aegyo king."

"The who?"

"Aegyo means like when a guy acts really cute similar to when a girl does that to a boy." She laughed. "That's Lee Sungmin. He's pretty cute yeah? He can make any girl fall for his cute antics. That's why he is known as the aegyo king. Oh, by the way, I'm Lee Sae Rom or you can call me Cory."

"Cory? You speak English really fluently. I'm Shannon. That's Aiden and Calleigh over there." I replied back.

"Thanks. I studied at an international school because my parents wanted me to. It seems like it is pretty useful at times. Like now for instance, your friends need some assistance translating." Cory smiled and walked over to speak with the employee. Aiden and Calleigh were surprised by this stranger coming in and translating for them, but allowed her to speak with the employee. She returned with my two friends shortly after. "I already have a room, but I have to go in a few minutes anyways. So why don't you take it? There is still about 15 minutes left and you can always add more time if you wish. It's not completely private, but I like it better there."

Calleigh said. "Sure, that would be great. Thanks a lot." She followed Cory into the room. This time, she dragged her boyfriend who was gazing longingly at the guitars set up near the entrance.

There were already a couple people in the room. "People come here to listen to other sing sometimes." Cory commented. "They can either be really supportive or be really critical. But, I find that they are usually helpful if you want to become a better singer." We exchanged hellos with the others. Cory seemed to be pretty well known her as everybody greeted her cheerfully.

"Do you come here often?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah. I usually do since I'm a-" She broke up abruptly. "Never mind. I just like singing a lot and so I come here to practice."

Calleigh threw a puzzled look in my way, but didn't say anything. I shrugged back at her. Cory barely knew us so there was no way that she would tell us everything about herself at our first meeting.

Cory explained how the whole process worked and how we could pick the songs. "There are a couple English songs and most of the Korean songs have romanization if you want to try to sound it out. Also, there is a girl that sometimes comes in. I would watch out for her. She tries to usually compete with me on who's the better singer, but she shouldn't bother you though." She left, wishing us good luck.

We had spent a better part of thirty minutes when the said girl came in. She stared at us, surprised. She started speaking really fast Korean to us while gesturing wildly.

When we indicated that we couldn't understand what she was saying, a man who had been quietly sitting in the corner stepped in. He translated. "She's asking where the other girl is."

Calleigh indignantly replied. "She isn't here. Why is she so angry?"

The man talked quietly to the livid girl for a few moments. "She wants to challenge you to a singing competition with the audience being the judge."

I asked. "Why me? She doesn't even know me."

The man replied. "She said that she wants to sing against somebody and that since Cory isn't here, she wants to compete against you. I would advise you to accept the challenge as she would only look down upon you and criticize you more and more."

Aiden flashed the man a strange look. "But would other people actually want to be involved in this if you don't mind me asking Mr…?"

The man smiled. "Kim Ilsung. Yes, they will actually."

"Well," I said. "I'll accept her challenge then."

After we had gathered the few workers and other guests, we started the competition. Ilsung explained in Korean what was going on and the crowd agreed to be the judges. The girl glanced disdainfully at me and selected her song. I couldn't understand what she was singing, but I felt as if she was struggling to reach high notes. She handed me the mic when she was done. There was a round of applause and she smirked at me. I took it from her and selected an English song. Even though I didn't even know this girl, I wanted to beat her. This is what happens when you are a competitive person. Determined, I sang as best as I could and put a lot of emotion into it. When it was over, I turned around to see surprised faces. Unknown to me, several people had come in during my song. There was a long second of silence, and then loud applause broke out. I smiled and bowed.

Ilsung walked on the small platform. It wasn't hard to understand who the crowd thought had won. When he pointed to the other girl, there were a few scattered cheers. When his finger was on me, there were definitely more cheers for me than the other girl. He smiled and announced that I had won the competition. The other girl scowled and walked off the stage without a comment.

I smiled at Ilsung. "Thanks for translating."

He replied, "It was my pleasure. Congratulations on your win. I think it was time that a stranger finally came in and put that girl in her place. Soomin always claimed that she was the best singer here. That's why she hates Cory so much. Cory is definitely a better singer than her." He laughed. "I also knew that you could definitely beat her if you really tried hard your best. That's why I told you to accept the challenge and not back away."

"Really?" I was surprised. My next sentence was interrupted as Calleigh and Aiden rushed to my side.

Calleigh hugged me joyfully. "You won! You won! I never knew you had this kind of voice Shannon. You should sing more often!" I laughed and hugged her back.

Aiden added. "You definitely beat her by a lot! Your voice was obviously better than hers even though she sang in Korean."

I spent the next few minutes surrounded by complete strangers offering compliments and congratulations. I thanked all of them personally for supporting me in this competition. Ilsung translated for me a couple times.

I had just managed to excuse myself from the crowd when another man tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" I released Calleigh and turned to face him. I was slightly taken aback by this man who was dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase. His appearance definitely did not fit in the casual environment of the karaoke.

"Annyeong-haseyo. My name is Choi Sungbin. I am a scouting agent for S.M. Entertainment. Would you be interested in becoming the next famous Korean pop star?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Hehe Don't kill me! I apologize since this chapter is kinda short. :[ Comment and reviews are loved3 Leave one! Pretty please with a *inserts your favorite idol* on top!


End file.
